In Here
by The Dark Flair
Summary: A series of oneshots telling the different stories of Roxas and Naminé's odd relationship. DISCONTINUED
1. Awkward In Here

**So here's my new oneshot series. I call it** _ **In Here**_ **because the titles are always going to end with that. Also, if you haven't read Hot/Cold In Here, I suggest doing that. It may not be necessary though because these oneshots won't be in any particular order.**

 **I'd like to thank** **Kinmoku2** **for giving me the first prompt. It's not exactly what you asked for, but I'll get to that soon! This kind of just wrote itself :)**

 **P.S. Guys, the switching from past to present tense is on purpose. I know it's wrong, but it's comfortable to me and easier to write for the In Here oneshots. Idk why. If that bothers you, you probably shouldn't read.**

 **P.P.S. I'll also do lemons**

 **XXX**

 **Awkward In Here**

"Welcome to Saturo Print," Roxas smiled as he offered his hand to the new girl. She tucked her hair behind her ear and accepted it, giggling like a school girl.

I don't like it.

"If you need anything at all, just ask Ms. Carter or myself and we'll be happy to help."

Speak for your damn self. I have a ton of work to do this week.

There was a new girl at the building. She came around the time Roxas and I first got together. Actually, it was the third week we had been dating. Things were still sort of awkward between us, but it was working out. With each day, we became a bit…less awkward.

After welcoming her to the company, Roxas offered to take her on a tour of the building. I didn't want to go because I was lazy, so I went into my own office. Sora was there.

"Soooo," he grinned, resting his chin in his hands like he expected some juicy gossip. Hell, he probably did.

"So?"

"How are you and Roxas so far? How was the date? Did you give it up finally? Ooh, you _whore!_ "

I blushed at the mere thought of our date the previous Friday. Sora got the wrong idea from it.

"You did, didn't you!?"

"No!" I smacked him in the head as I plopped down in my chair. "Nothing like that happened. Things just got a little more…exciting than I expected it to…"

"And by exciting you mean…?"

One minute we were having a nice, but very stilted conversation, the next minute we were kissing and I was in desperate need of a panty change. Nothing major.

"We just kissed a little. That's it," I shrugged.

Sora rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Wow. You two have got to be the most boring couple on the planet."

I wanted to protest, but he didn't need to know about what we did. So I just shrugged and got on my computer to finish my work from earlier with Sora complaining beside me.

XXX

Two and a half hours later, I found myself crunching on a chocolate chip and peanut granola bar; one of Roxas' favorites ever since it "saved his life" on that elevator. My work was finished and I had nothing else better to do than stalk people's Facebook pages.

Around four, my office phone rang. I swallowed the last of my granola bar and answered it without looking. It was probably that brown haired douche again. "Sora! For the last goddamn time, stop asking me when I'll have sex with Roxas and get a girlfriend!"

"...Um…?"

Great fucking balls of Hades, it's Roxas.

"I'm really sorry about-"

"I didn't mean-"

The both of us got quiet. My heart was hammering in my chest and I couldn't stop it. I used to hate this son of a bitch a few weeks ago. Why was he making me all awkward and giddy now?

"I didn't know it was-"

"I just wanted to-"

And now we're talking at the same fucking time. Great…

"Go ahead," I laughed nervously.

I heard him sigh. Was I irritating him? Was he going to tell me it wasn't working and that we should stop seeing each other?

"I wanted to know…if you weren't doing anything tonight, maybe you'd want to come to my place? For some taste testing. Nothing else. I mean unless you _want_ to but I'm not pushing anything. We'll do whatever you're comfortable with. But just eating."

There's a pause.

"I mean eating _food!_ Nothing else!"

"Taste testing?" I asked, trying to ignore the insinuation. At least I think it was an insinuation. It's just comforting to know he's a nervous wreck as well.

"I… _yes_. I want to feed you some home made Japanese food. Dragon rolls, rice balls, sushi if you'd like."

"That sounds nice, Roxas. When?"

"Right after work?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll see you at five."

We said our awkward goodbyes and I hung up. My face and neck were extremely hot and I was in the middle of having a mini heart attack. Three weeks in and I felt like I was already head over heels.

I chalked it up to not having an actual boyfriend in so many years. I actually didn't really know if he was my boyfriend or not. I mean you can't call him your boyfriend without going on dates, but you can date him without calling him your boyfriend. I think. That's still confusing to me.

I wasted some time playing random games on my computer all the way until four thirty. That's when I had started to pack up and prepared to walk those fifty flights down. The new hydraulic elevator installation wouldn't be done until the next week.

Right when I had stepped out of my office, I saw Roxas waiting by the door of the stairs. He was talking to the new girl Selphie. He…didn't seem the least bit awkward with her. In fact, he was smiling and laughing.

I tried to contain my scary side from him- even though he'd already seen it -as I approached them. "Hey you two."

Selphie and Roxas turned to me, still laughing about whatever. I don't know, nor do I care. She can't be laughing with him when I don't know if we're boyfriend and girlfriend yet! How dare she!?

I will tap dance on her _fucking_ eyeballs!

"Hey, Carter," Roxas smiled warmly. He called me that from time to time. It's only _Naminé_ when we're having a moment. "We were just talking about you."

"You were…?"

Well now I feel like shit…

Selphie nodded, still fucking giggling. "He was telling me some stories from when you two didn't get along. I can't believe you actually punched him a few weeks ago," she pouted, rubbing the sides of his face.

I punched him in the nose…but okay.

"It's all good now. We've actually gone out a couple times since then."

"Is it serious or…?" she trailed off with a hopeful look.

Roxas looked to me with a raised eyebrow. Because I really know. Because I just _conveniently_ have a fucking answer to that terrifying ass question.

When I didn't provide an answer, Roxas bit his lip. "Well…we're doing this trial and error type thing. It isn't _serious_ serious, but it isn't a waste of time. We're just going with the flow."

That kind of hurts. For reasons I don't quite understand, it makes me want to just give him space. It makes me want to pretend that I'm just as laid back about it as he is; that I don't break into a cold sweat when our eyes meet; that my blood doesn't feel like fire and ice and electricity when he kisses me.

"Carter?"

I blinked, focusing back on the two of them. "Hm? I'm sorry, I spaced out."

"You ready to go?" Roxas asked.

I nodded and walked down the stairs with them. I felt like such a third wheel as they talked happily about God knows what. I couldn't bear to listen.

XXX

It was awkward driving home with Roxas following behind me in a separate car. It was probably weird, but I wanted to have my car at home before I went anywhere, since he insisted on driving me. I eventually parked mine and got inside of Roxas' passenger's seat for more awkward conversation.

Everything changed when I got to Roxas' house. I stepped inside for the very first time and immediately felt at home. Since Roxas was Japanese, I expected his house to be a lot more…I don't know, Japanese-y. His house looked normal. Like a stereotypical college student's studio apartment.

He walked inside of his own house without taking his shoes off.

He didn't tell me to take _mine_ off.

His living room was a mess!

"Sorry about the catastrophe. My brother was over and we had an argument."

" _Just_ an argument?" I asked skeptically.

"Honestly, yes. We tend to throw and kick things when we argue. Bad habit that followed us from childhood," he chuckled.

I followed him into the kitchen and sat at the island like he told me to. After setting his jacket on the back of the chair, he washed his hands _twice_ and got busy with a bunch of ingredients I couldn't name. The whole time, I was just fascinated by him. He paced himself as he worked and was consistent with everything. He didn't measure or count or approximate like I did. He knew exactly what he was doing, how much he needed, and when to add it.

When he finished, he spread out everything across the table. "Okay, time to do some translating."

He laughed, making me feel more comfortable. "We have rice balls, Dragon rolls, Kamikaze rolls, traditional Ramen- nothing like that instant crap -some family recipe curry and egg rolls. Egg rolls are Chinese, but I figured why not? It's still Asian."

"Hey, food is food," I shrugged. "Feed me whatever you think I should eat first."

I tried some of everything and I liked it. I could live without the Dragon rolls and the rice balls, but it was all cooked to perfection and tasted amazing. We talked and got to know each other a lot more as well. He's more of a sweetheart than I initially thought. Roxas is a big ol' fragile teddy bear, but he puts on a lion front when it's necessary.

"What now?" I asked him once we'd eaten everything.

"You like video games…?" he asked.

"When I have the time, yeah. I don't get on with most games."

"Well…I have Call Of Duty, Fallout, Outlast, Yandere Simulator on my computer, Mortal Kombat-"

Mortal Kombat?

Mortal _Kombat!?_

"That! We're playing that! I wanna play now, let's _go!_ "

Roxas seemed surprised by my answer, but he had no problem hooking the game up and passing me a controller. "You actually like this game?"

"Hell yeah. Sora and I used to play it on the weekends before his system broke. I kicked his ass every time."

He smirked, something new shining in his eyes. "Nice. Don't expect me to go easy on you because we're dating."

"Yeah, okay," I smiled, trying not to snicker. He doesn't know what he's in for.

The game loaded and we picked our characters. He picked Raiden and I picked Sub-Zero. We tied on the first two rounds. "You're actually pretty good at this…" he gaped.

"I really love Mortal Kombat," I grinned back at him.

"Wager?" Roxas offered.

"I dunno. The last guy who wanted a wager ended up losing three hundred bucks," I smiled innocently. Yes I want a wager. Make the fucking wager so I can murder your pride and send your character back to fucking hell.

I may be a lot more insane than I realized. Oh my God, I need psychiatric help!

Roxas will never know this…

"No money. If you win, I'll cook whatever you want the next time you come over. If I win, I get a make out session. Agreeable terms?"

That's a win-win situation. I'd be stupid not to agree while we were getting comfortable with one another. "Agreeable terms," I nodded.

Roxas lost. I could've spared him, but food matters more. "And I want hot dogs! You thought you could defeat the fucking queen? _Moi?_ Hell fucking no! I came to win, bitch! Mama don't-"

He grabbed my face and kissed me. I wasn't expecting it because that's not what we agreed to, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. Roxas was a fantastic kisser. Before this, I wouldn't even have a nightmare like this. Ever since he first kissed me…I don't know. I feel like I'm losing my mind.

"Wait!" I pulled away. I had done the sane thing last week without knowing why. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable-"

"No, that's…that's not it. It's been a while."

He seemed to understand just perfectly. "It's okay. It's not like I'm gonna hurt you." He looked away, his frustration apparent. "God, I just want to be _normal_ with you. Why aren't we normal?"

We're getting there…I think.

So I wasn't the only one who thought we were extremely awkward? All I know for sure is that I like him and he likes me. I don't even know if we're exclusive.

"Roxas, what are we?"

He sat back and sighed, running both hands through his hair. "I honestly don't know. What do _you_ want us to be?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with," I muttered.

We were doing good before I had to push him away and ruin everything. I just couldn't breathe with all this tension in the air.

Wait, _tension_. Maybe that's what's wrong with us. There's too much tension between us.

I need time to think.

"I should get home…"

"Yeah. I'll get my keys."

Why did I feel like shit? Worse than the smelliest pile of shit to ever come from a living mammal. I wanted to be normal with him too, but I knew he wouldn't like the normal me.

He drove me home in silence. I wanted to say something, anything to him, but I didn't want to ruin things any more between us.

I thought of Selphie and how she made him laugh effortlessly. They weren't nervous and awkward. He'd be much happier with her than some emotionally unstable tomboy who's been M.I.A. from the dating scene since high school.

He pulled in front of my house and we sat there. I didn't want to get out too early, but I didn't want to stay too long.

"Goodnight," Roxas said. Now he's kicking me out of his car. Best second and a half-ish date ever.

"Goodnight…" I mumbled, unbuckling my seatbelt. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to end it. It was obviously we probably weren't going to move past this stilted romance thing we had going on. God, I was so damn embarrassed.

"Carter, I love you!"

I froze right as I opened the door. I felt bile rise to my throat; I was suddenly dizzy, confused, and terrified and I had no idea what to do or how to reply.

"Y-You…what?"

"I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've felt this way, but I know it. I love you."

How could he already know? It's only been three weeks and I've been doing everything wrong. I was awkward. _We_ were awkward. My stomach twisted uncomfortably as I stared at the door handle.

It's way too early for him to be saying shit like this.

Love. What the fuck _is_ that!? He used to say I hate you and now it's I love you? How?

I don't understand.

I don't fucking understand!

God, what the hell is _wrong_ with him!? Why is he doing and saying these terrifying things!? I'm _seriously_ going to throw up if he says it again.

"Naminé?"

I can't look at him. My eyes are watering and I don't want him to see me cry for no reason. I'm stronger than this. Or at least I thought I was. This isn't me at all.

"I mean it, Naminé. I lo-"

"Stop," I spat. It came out a lot harsher than I meant it. "Please don't say it again. I'll...I need to go. Talk to you tomorrow." I got out and literally ran to my front door, fumbling with the keys before I finally got inside and leaned against the door. I was overwhelmed and terrified.

I didn't even _want_ to see him tomorrow. Or the next day after that.

XXX

It felt like my alarm clock went off an hour too early. I just needed one more hour of sleep. Then maybe, just maybe, I'd be able to face Roxas again.

I can't believe he said that so early. It freaked me out so bad that I actually threw up last night.

Despite feeling like hell, I got up and got ready for work. Everything was fine until I got to the building.

Sora was the first person I saw. As usual, he was bubbling with tons of energy. I forced a smile as I walked over to him. "Hey Sora."

"Hey," he spoke slowly. "You look…attractive."

That's code for you look like shit. That does nothing for my self esteem.

"I didn't get any sleep," I yawned. It was the truth. I was worrying about Roxas all night. "I'll be okay. I think I'm just gonna take a nap when I get up these stairs."

"Walk with me?" he asked.

I shrugged. What else was I going to do? Sit down and do a puzzle with him?

It takes a while, but we finally get up the stairs. We're both exhausted and winded, but my legs look great from three weeks of stairs!

"Hey Sora? Come to my office for a second?"

"But I'm tired! Can't you just call me!?"

"It's about Roxas."

A wide grin spreads across his face. "Start with that next time. You two are so interesting to hear about."

I thought he said we were boring…

When we got to my office, I sat down in my chair and dropped my purse on the floor beside me. "I went over to Roxas' house last night."

"Uh-huh~…"

"Nothing special happened. We just talked about our relationship." Sort of. "But…when he dropped me off, he told me he loved me."

His grin vanished into thin air and a grimace took his place. "Shit…"

"So it _is_ a bad thing that he said it so early?"

"Eh, not necessarily. It depends. There are a couple ways to look at this. If you were childhood friends first, I'd say it was normal. Friends for more than a year, six months. If he's trying to get in your pants, I'm surprised he didn't say it sooner-"

"You know, you could just get to the point that matters."

"Alright, alright. Usually, I'd say yeah it's bad. But let's look at the facts. Roxas is a guy who knows exactly what he wants. You happen to be exactly what he wants. You were both in a traumatic accident not too long ago, which plays a huge role in this, and he's still fragile from his last relationship with Kairi. Come on, she left him for his brother."

He has a point.

"And you've been living la vida single for…ever. The two of you are emotionally unstable. Dr. Sora suggests talking it out with him and sex."

"Sex!?"

"It'll allow you both to let your guards down. You've yet to see him at his most vulnerable and vice versa. It should make you guys more comfortable with each other when all that sexual tension's out of the way."

At least I had the tension part right! I'm smart as hell!

"I'll just talk to him. Thanks. I guess underneath this bird's nest is an actual brain."

He pouted, touching his wild hair. "I like it. That's all that matters."

Damn. I wish I had that kind of self confidence again. In high school, I didn't care about what people thought unless it concerned my boobs. But here and now, I can barely look at Roxas without freaking out about how I look in front of him or if I'm saying something crazy.

What the hell happened to me?

"Stay here. I'm gonna go get something to drink." He nodded and stayed put while I walked into the hallway where the vending machine was. After putting my money in and pressing the button, nothing happened.

"This damn machine! Give me my fucking lemonade!" I banged on the machine, kicked it, and rattled it. My lemonade stayed inside. "God-fucking-damn it, I will kill whoever brought this piece of shit in here!"

"A little off our rocker, are we?"

I backed away from the machine and glared at the voice. It's Selphie. The whore who's been constantly flirting with Roxas since she got here. "What do you want?"

She shrugged innocently. "I just wanted to tell you I won't play games with you."

"Games?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "You like Roxas. _I_ like Roxas. You two supposedly have a thing, but it's not looking too good. He admitted to it."

So he talked to her about our "relationship" problems? So much for keeping everything between us. Then again, I talked to Sora.

"You two certainly are close."

"And I'm happy about that. In all honesty, I don't do taken men. Sneaking around isn't really my style. But I'm not one for patience. If you two can't figure out what you want to do by the end of the month, I'm going for it. For now, I'll respect you two and back off. Sound fair?"

Wow. That was so straightforward and brutally honest. I respect the fuck out of you! Maybe you're not a whore after all!

"Yeah, sure. I need some time to think after last night."

Selphie's smile disappeared. "He told me he freaked you out. What happened?"

I didn't want to tell her, but I somehow felt I could trust her. Besides, what could she possibly do with the information? "He told me he loved me."

"And do you love _him?_ "

I don't know! Maybe… It isn't _not_ possible. I can't stop thinking about that stupid adorable fuckwad and his amazing kisses. And now that Sora put sexual tension in my head, it made everything worse.

"The blush says it all. Go talk to him." She started to walk away, but stopped. "Oh, and because you seem so confused and terrified about him…I'll bow out. What's the point of starting a long race when you're already three-fourths done?"

"Thanks Selphie," I smiled. I actually _smiled_ at her. I could definitely see us being friends in the future. Not because she's nice, but because she's so honest with me.

"Pay me back by talking to Roxas."

It's not like I have much of a choice now, do I?

XXX

When I came out of my office to go home, Roxas was coming out of his. I inhaled deeply and made my way over to him. He looked as scared as I felt.

"Hey," he smiled. It was plastic like my own.

"Hi."

We looked everywhere but at each other.

"Listen-"

"Can we-?"

Really? We're doing this again?

"Roxas…you really freaked me out last night."

"I'm so-"

"Let me _finish_. Yes, I was freaked out that you could come to terms with something so big so quickly. I'm not doubting your feelings, but I want you to understand that I'm still trying to figure out my own feelings. I really like you and I don't like the awkwardness either."

He nodded. "I do understand. And I didn't mean to say it when I did. I was just afraid to lose this chance. The way I feel about you scares the living shit out of me."

"Me too," I laughed, taking his hand. Our fingers intertwined almost immediately. "I wouldn't say I love you just yet, but what I _am_ feeling is incredible. It's frightening and…overwhelming."

I was scared. We both were.

"I get it." He leaned down to kiss my forehead. "But from now on, let's put our best faces away. All we're doing is trying to impress each other and it's ruining everything."

"…And by that you mean?"

"I mean just act like you normally would around me. How am I supposed to like all of you if I don't see all of you?"

I nodded, pulling my hand back. "In that case, there's something I want to tell you."

"I'm all ears."

I took a deep breath. "I am fucking obsessed with you. Not to the point of kidnapping you, but I'm pretty sure I could draw your face without even looking at it. You are one _gorgeous_ fuck. It really turns me on when you touch my lower back, bite your lip, and wink at me and I have zero clue as to why, I am jealous as fuck and was _this_ close to pushing Selphie out of a window, when you stand really close to me I have thoughts that make me feel like a cheap prostitute, you suck at Mortal Kombat but your cooking is delicious, and I really want to kiss you now."

There. Now that that's off my chest…

Roxas grinned mischievously, adding to my growing lists of turn ons. "Your kisses are amazing for someone who hasn't been with anyone in years, I want to spoil you, I'm a firm believer in third date sex, but I held off because I didn't want you to think that's all I wanted from you, it drives me crazy every time you say fuck, you're the last thing I think about at night, I like when we're kissing and you scratch my arm, if you moan one more time, we're having sex no matter where we are, and I just want to be with you every second of the goddamn day."

The two of us sighed together, unable to hide our relaxed smiles. "Your place or mine?" I asked boldly.

"Mine. I'm selfish as hell and I want it to be in my bed first."

"What if I was thinking the same thing about _my_ bed?"

"That's just too damn bad."

XXX

I've never been so exhausted…

"I can _not_ feel my face," I mumbled into the pillow. "You have too much fucking stamina."

Five.

Fucking.

Rounds.

I swear to you, I felt like I was gonna die. My face was numb, my legs were jelly, and my right hand kept twitching. The sheets weren't even on the bed anymore.

"Other than that, how do you feel?" he whispered.

"Like the inside of an empty tea cup: sticky and completely drained of all fluids."

He laughed. It wasn't nervous or stilted; he was really cracking up. "I like this side of you so much better. You're funny."

"It's all fun and games until a _Closed For Maintenance_ sign pops out in place of your orgasm…"

"Oh my God!" Roxas laughed even harder. It was adorable and contagious.

"And it didn't help that you started speaking Japanese. It's literally going to take a while for my ovaries to set themselves up again."

"You are _killing me!_ " he wheezed. This time, I laughed with him. Our awkward phase was over. He was going to see the best and the worst of me.

"Can we do this again tomorrow?" I asked him, lightly rubbing his stomach.

He hummed and rolled his head over to kiss me. "Can we try for six tomorrow?"

"Can you save me some ovaries!?"

Roxas chuckled. He finally sounded tired. "I'll think about it." He yawned and wrapped his arms around me. "I really love you."

My heart sped up and I felt a blush take over my face. "S-Shut up, idiot."

"Okay…"

"That was the last thing he said before he fell asleep. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. I was falling for him. Everything about him.

 **XXX**

 **Like I said, I** _ **will**_ **write the correct prompt you gave. It'll probably be the second or third one.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this. I didn't want to make it too different from the originals, but I also wanted to show realistic awkwardness. Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	2. Moving!

Hey guys

It's been a really weird time since I left this account. I've been trying to find myself, changing my writing style, dealing with my mental health, and basically everything in between. A little while ago, I noticed that there was a lot of negativity connected to this account, but not like flames or anything. It was my own doing. I got to a point where I didn't even want to look at this page because I wasn't proud of what I was putting out and I wasn't confident in myself in the slightest. I even deleted some stories that made me cringe so hard that I got a headache because I was so deeply embarrassed by them. Some time has passed and things have changed...and I want to try again.

Writing is a huge part of my life. Kingdom Hearts is a HUGE part of my life and I don't want to leave or lose it because of my own lack of confidence as a writer. I really miss the In Here series, but this page feels toxic and broken now. Again, it's my own fault.

I have a new page: Diamond Dreaming. This is where all of my new work will be and where I'll be moving the In Here series to so I can continue it. I'm really excited to bring this story back from the dead!


End file.
